Can't Stop Loving You
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Response for the Love in it's Different Forms challenge. All dialogue. Pretty short. "Well this is stupid." - "I think it's romantic."
1. 1,2,3

**A/n. **

This story will be all in dialogue, so it will be kind of short. Sorry?

There's ten parts, and here's the first three. I focused the first three on the "starting" of a Draco/Hermione romance. Probably more fluffly-lovey-dovey in the parts to come.

**Made for:** Love in its Different Forms challenge by Pinky Green

**Prompts I used: **Strawberry bath and massage, breakfast, and (playing) jigsaw puzzles

**Prompts I still need to use: **Homework, quidditch, detention, paint ball fight, kissing booth, (stuck) in an elevator, and potions

**Rated: **T for cussing

_**Warning:**_ This series of dialogues includes a great amount of fluffy-ness, sorta – kinda - ok really OOC Hermione and Draco, and a not so violent friendship between the two said characters. Sorry, too lazy to add the tension. So, maybe next challenge. XD

_._

_Love in its Different Forms_

**Part One: Strawberry Bath and Massage**

"Did you just take a shower, Granger?"

"Um, yes. That would be why my hair is wet. That's what happens sometimes when you take a shower. You get wet."

"Oh."

"Just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"You smell like strawberries."

"Thank you… I think."

"Anytime."

.

"Draco Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm stretching out on the couch. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, for a second it looked like you died."

"Wouldn't you just love that?"

"I would, immensely, but why were you laying in such an awkward position?"

"I feel sore. Massage?"

"Thanks! I've really needed one, Malfoy."

"Ugh, no I didn't mean."

"Shut your mouth and give me a massage."

"…Fine."

.

**Part Two: (Playing) Jigsaw Puzzles **

"Malfoy, what are you doing with my puzzle?"

"Is that what this damn contraption is?"

"Yes, Draco, that would be a puzzle. Now again, what are you doing with my puzzle?"

"Well, it was on the desk, and it just so happens that I needed the desk today."

"You never need the desk."

"That hurts."

"Just tell me what happened to the puzzle."

"Well, I started wondering what it was-"

"Typical."

"Sush, this is my story. So I started trying to figure out it's purpose-"

"And you destroyed it."

"Possibly."

.

"You're going to learn how to do a puzzle the right way."

"But why? Do I have to?"

"Because, I'm your girlfriend now, so deal with it."

"Ugh. I should be above this."

"Just do it."

.

"I QUIT. I GIVE UP."

"… Night, love. Don't slam the door, last time you almost broke the hinges."

"DAMN MUGGLE CONTRAPTION."

.

**Part Three: Breakfast**

"I don't like how Weasel was looking at you today at breakfast."

"Draco, don't be silly."

"So you admit he was looking!"

"That idea is ridiculous-"

"Oh really? Ridiculous, huh? Might I remind you that you did go out with him at one point."

"Draco, would you rather me sit with you at breakfast?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Then Blaise would look at you."

"Well, than there are your choices: Ron or Blaise."

"…"

"What was that?"

"Ron."

"Well, I'm proud that you have reached a decision so fast."

"Hmph."

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you've been living under a rock, but you've missed two very important things."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to know what they are?"

"…"

"What?"

"Yes. I would."

"Well, first, Blaise and Ginny are dating."

"What?!"

"Yes, it's been almost a month now."

"Oh. What was the other?"

"Well, Ron was most definitely looking at the pile of bacon in front of me."


	2. 4,5,6

**A/n. **

Well thank you to my two VERY EXTREMELY KIND reviewers. (:

I've finished the last "chapter". I'm not posting it up, though, until I get four reviews for this one. I promise as soon as that happens that last chapter will go up (:

There's ten parts, and here's the next three.

**Made for:** Love in its Different Forms challenge by Pinky Green

**Prompts I've used: **Strawberry bath and massage, breakfast, (playing) jigsaw puzzles, homework, and kissing booth.

**Prompts I still need to use: **(stuck) in an elevator, potions, Quidditch, and paintball fight

**Rated: **T for cussing

_**Warning:**_ This series of dialogues includes a great amount of fluffy-ness, sorta – kinda - ok really OOC Hermione and Draco, and a not so violent friendship between the two said characters. Sorry, too lazy to add the tension. So, maybe next challenge. XD

_._

_Love in its Different Forms _

**Part Four: Homework**

"Have I ever told you that you are the light of my world?"

"Really now."

"Yes, it's true, and, Hermione, sometimes I look at you and think, that I don't need to go to those awesome Slytherin parties because I have all I'll ever need right in front of me."

"How touching, Draco."

"You're so beautiful, ten times prettier than Parkinson."

"Thanks."

"Now, Hermione, I will declare my undying love for you."

"Let's just cut to the chase, Draco. No, I will not help you with astrology homework."

"Bloody hell."

.

**Part Six: Kissing Booth **

"Draco, this is a fundraiser for school."

"Your point?"

"There is no reason you should be jealous."

"…"

"What was that?"

"Blaise Zambini is an ass."

"I would beg to differ. He did pay his galleon."

"Yeah, and he smirked at me the whole time. I'll never hear the end of it."

"'I kissed your girlfriend Draco, how do you feel about that?'"

"That was the worst impression of Blaise I've ever seen."

"Whatever, but I bet you one date that Mini Red told him to do it."

"I won't bet that."

"Why not?"

"Because Ginny probably did pay Blaise the galleon to do it."

"If I can't beat up Blaise, can I at least punch Seamus for kissing you, THREE times?"

"Go ahead; he copied my homework last week."

.

**Part Seven: Detention **

"Draco, why did you let Seamus get to you?"

"Because he's an annoying twit."

"You were the one that punched him in the face."

"He shouldn't have kissed you three times."

"But he gave me three dollars."

"Doesn't matter."

"That's the attitude that got you into detention."

"It was worth it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I broke his nose."


	3. 7,8,9,10

_Love in its Different Forms _

**Part Seven: Quidditch **

"You never support me in anything."

"That's a little childish don't you think, Draco?"

"I'm going to play professionally for one of the greatest Quidditch teams of our century."

"And I said that was nice."

"Just nice?!"

"Yes…"

"You never support me in anything."

"Honestly, Draco."

"It's true!"

"What about the time you wanted to try breaking up?"

"That doesn't count!"

"Why not? I supported your decision!"

"I didn't want you to support that decision!"

"Merlin…"

.

**Part Eight: Paint Ball Fight **

"You love him."

"Lies."

"Right, that's why you invited him to a muggle outing with us."

"Ginny, honestly. I wasn't going to hold him back from a bonding experience with Harry, Ron, and Blaise."

"Bonding? They're trying to kill each other, and by attempting to reach their goal, they kill themselves in the process. You call that bonding?"

"I thought we agreed men are strange."

.

"He just winked at you. Aww, that's so cute. He's out on the battlefield, looking for Harry, Ron, and Blaise so he can hit them with little things of paint and he takes the time to wink at you!"

"Ginny, it means nothing. He's just a boyfriend. There'll be another one coming along after him."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that."

.

**Part Nine: (Stuck in an) Elevator **

"Draco, this really isn't as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

"Hermione, I'm stuck in an elevator on my way to the top floor of this muggle office building so I can ask my girlfriend's dad for permission to marry her. I am allowed to be freaked out."

"It's not like you haven't already asked me. I've even said yes already!"

"Yeah, but your dad hasn't said yes yet."

"Honestly, you asking my dad is not that big of a deal."

"You're not a guy. He can't hurt you, but I'm fair game."

"Oh, please."

.

**Part Ten: Potions**

"You made me a romantic dinner, in potion form."

"Yup."

"You want me to drink a potion, to eat my food."

"Yup."

"Why didn't you just make some food with your wand?"

"Uhh-"

"You really can be fairly stupid sometimes."

"Happy anniversary! Drink up; the pumpkin pie dessert potion is lovely."

"Well this is stupid."

"I think it's romantic."

"You are unbelievable."

.

**A/n.**

I'm done! Yay! Well, this has been fun. Hoped you liked it!

**Made for: **Love in its Different Forms challenge by Pinky Green

**Prompts:** Used them all! Yay!

This has been Brittany with another challenge successfully completed.

Over and out.

(;


End file.
